


Ясно и так

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not copy to another site, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Гар не слышит её, он чувствует её нутром.





	Ясно и так

Гар слышит её ещё в коридоре. Или даже от самых дверей. Это не запах и не звук дыхания или сердцебиения. Он просто знает, где Рэйчел. Чувствует её нутром. Чем-то, что и он, и не он одновременно.

Гар заходит в комнату и прикрывает дверь, взгляд цепляется за носки и стоптанные кроссовки, небрежно скинутые на пол.

Сама Рэйчел сидит на его кровати, склонив голову набок, и ждёт.

Волосы слишком короткие, проще фокусироваться на них, а ещё на камне у неё на лбу. Можно взглянуть ниже, на вырез тёмной футболки, на шорты из плотной ткани, на бледные колени, на скрещенные лодыжки, на не сошедшие следы от резинки носков, на ногти, выкрашенные чёрным лаком. Только бы не смотреть в глаза Рэйчел, не видеть заинтересованного взгляда, в котором чудится что-то тёмное и хищное.

— Ты подстриглась? — говорит Гар. — Вроде короче, чем в прошлый раз.

— Да, короче.

Рэйчел тянется к затылку, проводит по волосам, и от этого жеста по спине Гара пробегает дрожь, как перед трансформацией. Как будто она коснулась его, а не себя.

— Как Танзания? — спрашивает Рэйчел.

— Отлично, — Гар стягивает куртку и кидает её на спинку стула. — Мы встретили Джейсона. Половину перелёта они с Диком грызлись, не переставая.

— Как обычно, — отзывается Рэйчел. — Он не собирается вернуться к нам?

— Нет.

Она смотрит на Гара в ожидании, и он, вздохнув, стаскивает обувь и садится рядом на кровать. Никто из них не говорит, что скучал. Это ясно и так.

— А у вас тут… всё в порядке? — спрашивает Гар, делая паузу, когда Рэйчел проводит пальцами по его щеке.

— Да, — говорит Рэйчел, и он едва слышит её.

Внутренний зверь довольно жмурится, подставляется под прикосновения, и Гар тоже прикрывает глаза.

В них обоих осталось не так уж и много от тех подростков, которыми они были семь лет назад. Не так много от девочки, которая боялась своей силы, но счастливо подпрыгивала, когда пинбольный шарик выбил ей джекпот. Не так много от мальчика, который умел превращаться в тигра, но никогда не нападал на людей.

Это было давно, с тех пор они пережили много разных вещей. Плохих. Хороших. Странных.

— Гар, — зовёт Рэйчел, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Он отвечает ей, зарывается пальцами в её волосы: свежеобстриженные кончики колючие, и Гар фыркает в поцелуй. Рэйчел хватается за его плечи, тянет на себя, и Гар осторожно укладывается на кровать вместе с ней.

В Танзании была колдунья или мета, или инопланетянка — Гар так и не понял из обрывочного переругивания Дика и Джейсона, на каком варианте они остановились, — и она показывала самые пугающие воспоминания и другие варианты исхода событий. То, что не случилось, но могло случиться, и то, чего не случилось бы никогда.

Гар и сейчас видит дробящиеся картинки-воспоминания, не все из которых правда. Видит, как Рэйчел стирает кровь с его шерсти, и он облизывает её пальцы, чувствуя солоновато-металлический привкус. Видит себя, прижимающегося к её груди и вцепившегося в белоснежное платье, которое пахнет копотью и серой. Видит, как он разрывает тело Дика когтями и клыками и слышит пронзительный крик Рэйчел. Видит себя, умирающего на грязном полу и кашляющего кровью, и Рэйчел, которая плачет над ним и шепчет бессвязно что-то такое, от чего ему страшно, как никогда прежде. Видит пылающие города и беззвёздное небо. Видит стекленеющие глаза Рэйчел. Видит себя и её, прошитых насквозь жалами гигантских скорпионов. Видит…

— Гар, — опять зовёт Рэйчел, и теперь он видит только её, лежащую на его кровати, тёмно-синие волосы размётаны по подушке, губы приоткрыты, а во взгляде ровно столько тьмы, сколько в нём было всегда.

— Я здесь, — отвечает Гар, прежде чем снова её поцеловать.

Никто из них не говорит о любви. Это ясно и так.


End file.
